La vida de Teddy
by Caliope Black
Summary: A sus once años, Teddy está a punto de entrar en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo le irá en el colegio? [SPOILERS de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows]
1. Rumbo a Hogwarts

**Este fanfic contiene spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

La vida de Teddy

_Capítulo Uno: Rumbo a Hogwarts._

- ¡Teddy, levántate¡El tren sale a las once y son las nueve y media!

La mujer obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. Llevaba media hora llamando al muchacho que se encontraba en la cama y su paciencia estaba a punto de terminar.

- Ted Remus Lupin, no pienso volver a repetírtelo. Arriba. ¡YA!

Con un suspiro, salió de la habitación del chico, que no parecía tener intención alguna de levantarse. Se estaba demasiado bien ahí. En ese momento, su abuela volvió a entrar y le destapó bruscamente.

- ¡Abuela! – se quejó avergonzado, mientras volvía a taparse.

- Ted, es tarde. Vístete y baja a desayunar. Dentro de veinte minutos viene Harry y…

- ¿Harry? – interrumpió Ted- ¿Va a venir?

- Pues claro que va a venir. Es tu padrino.

Ted sonrió y se levantó mucho más animado que antes. Le echó a su abuela una significativa mirada, a lo que ésta respondió: "Ya me voy… qué vergonzoso te has vuelto, Teddy". Se acercó al espejo y un chaval de once años le devolvió la mirada. Esa mañana se había levantado con el pelo rosa.

- ¡No! –gimió. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Segundos después los abrió y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía igual que antes.- Genial. -murmuró con rabia.

- Tampoco te queda tan mal- dijo su imagen al otro lado del espejo.

Lo que le faltaba. Su primer día en Hogwarts y ya iba a hacer el ridículo. Siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de haber sido metamorfomago como su madre, pero todavía no era capaz de controlarlo y eso le crispaba los nervios y le ponía en situaciones bastante incómodas. Si al menos fueran colores más… masculinos. Pero aún así, a Ted Lupin le encantaba tener esa capacidad, le hacía sentirse especial y mucho más cercano a su madre.

Se dirigió a su mesita de noche y observó la foto de Remus y Nymphadora, que le miraban y le sonreían. Él les devolvió una sonrisa triste. Había crecido feliz junto a su abuela Andrómeda, su padrino Harry, su madrina Ginny, y Ron y Hermione, a los que consideraba tíos suyos; pero a veces sentía que le faltaba algo. Casualmente, cada vez que tenía ese sentimiento, su pelo se volvía rosa chicle, como el de su madre. Y cada noche de luna llena, su cabello pasaba a ser castaño y sentía ganas de correr y gritar. Quizás por eso se había levantado esa mañana con el pelo rosa chicle, porque sus padres estaban con él.

Bajó a la cocina, pero no tenía ganas de desayunar. Estaba demasiado nervioso. No era demasiado tímido, pero siempre le costaba hacer amigos al principio. ¿Y si la gente en el colegio le veía raro por ser metamorfomago?

Llamaron a la puerta. Andrómeda abrió y al instante apareció un hombre alto, delgado, de pelo negro bastante rebelde y ojos verdes brillantes. Iba vestido de muggle. Teddy se acercó corriendo a darle un gran abrazo.

- ¿Ya estás listo¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó Harry.

- B-bueno, un poco…

- No te preocupes, cariño –comentó su abuela- Seguro que haces muchos amigos.

- Claro que sí. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Ya verás, Hogwarts te va a encantar.

Una hora después, Ted se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos junto con su abuela y su padrino. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, ya que había tenido un pequeño problema al entrar al andén. En el momento en que empezó a correr hacia la barrera tropezó con su carrito, lo que causó las risas de unas jóvenes que se encontraban allí. "Vaya, cielo, a tu madre le pasó exactamente lo mismo en su primer año. Son los nervios", comentó su abuela. Pero eso no le animaba en absoluto¿y si tropezaba en la selección y todo el colegio se reía de él?

Los jóvenes, unos con túnicas de Hogwarts y otros vestidos de muggles, empezaron a subir al tren. Teddy se apresuró a coger su baúl y la jaula con su lechuza blanca dentro, regalo de Harry, quien le aseguró que había tenido una lechuza idéntica llamada Hedwig cuando tenía su edad. Abrazó a su abuela, que tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Pórtate bien, hijo… Escríbeme en cuanto llegues. –dijo con la voz entrecortada- Ay, qué orgullosa estaría tu madre de ti… y tu padre, por supuesto.

- ¿En qué casa creéis que me tocará? –preguntó inseguro. No quería decepcionar a su familia.

- En la que sea. –dijo Harry firmemente- No te preocupes por eso. Cada casa tiene sus características y ninguna es mejor que otra.

- Está bien. –dijo Teddy, aunque aún seguía nervioso.

Dio un abrazo a su padrino y subió al tren.

- Pasa un buen curso. –dijo Harry desde el andén- No dudes en escribirme si necesitas ayuda¡que para eso estoy!

Teddy les sonrió y se metió en el tren. Buscó un compartimiento libre y se asomó a la ventana para verlos otra vez. Le iba a costar no ver a su abuela todos los días. El expreso de Hogwarts emprendió la marcha y volvió a despedirles con la mano. Se iba alejando. Ya casi no les podía ver. Hasta que al fin desaparecieron.

Durante un buen rato se limitó a mirar por la ventana, hasta que se vio su propio reflejo en el cristal y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el pelo rosa chicle, sino castaño. Suspiró aliviado.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Por favor, dejad reviews, que me animan mucho. Hace años que no escribo ningún fanfic, por eso he perdido un poco la práctica. No sé cuando podré seguir, intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. Todo depende de mi imaginación y mis exámenes xDD 


	2. La Selección

_Capítulo Dos: La Selección_

El viaje se estaba haciendo demasiado aburrido. Justo cuando Teddy decidió dormir un rato, alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento de golpe. Un chico rubio de ojos azules miró a Ted con cara de sorpresa, parecía que no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí.

- Perdón… pensaba que estaba vacío.

- No pasa nada. –se apresuró a decir Teddy – No molestas.

- Gracias. –respondió el muchacho agradecido. Metió su baúl en el compartimiento y se asomó al pasillo. – ¡Eh, Nick! He encontrado un sitio.

Segundos después apareció un chaval idéntico al que se encontraba en el compartimiento con Teddy.

- Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado. –dijo el primer gemelo mientras se sentaba. –Yo soy Andrew Priest, y este es mi hermano Nicholas.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Nicholas alegremente. - ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

- Ted Lupin. –dijo Teddy, muy contento de poder hablar con alguien. – Vais a primero¿no?

- Sí. –contestó Andrew. –Estoy deseando llegar. Tengo curiosidad por saber en qué casa nos tocará.

- ¿Nos tocará? –replicó Nicholas. - ¿Por qué das por hecho que nos tocará juntos, hermanito?

- Vamos, Nick, no te hagas el duro… ¡sin mí no eres nadie!

Ted les miró divertido.

- ¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. –dijo Nicholas sonriendo –De todas formas, sea contigo o no, espero ir a Gryffindor.

- Bueno, Gryffindor está bien. –repuso Andrew pensativo –Pero Ravenclaw me parece más interesante. Papá me ha contado que para entrar a la sala común hay que adivinar un acertijo. Yo creo que tenemos más posibilidades de ir allí… Es que mis padres son de Ravenclaw –explicó a Teddy.

- Eso no tiene por qué… el abuelo es de Gryffindor, la tía Mandy de Hufflepuff… Podríamos ser de todas las casas. –sentenció su hermano. –Además¡en Gryffindor estuvo el gran Harry Potter¿Es que eso no te parece interesante?

Teddy pegó un bote al oír el nombre de su padrino. Sabía de sobra que era famoso y por qué lo era, pero no esperaba ver tan profunda admiración de un niño de su edad hacia aquel hombre que lo había cuidado como si fuera su padre. Harry le había advertido que si contaba que él era su padrino, podrían comenzar a preguntar y hacerle sentir incómodo; por lo que decidió seguir su consejo y no dijo nada sobre Harry.

De repente, los gemelos miraron a Teddy con asombro y señalaron su cabeza con el dedo. El muchacho se miró en el cristal y vio que tenía el cabello negro azabache.

- ¡Tu pelo! –dijo Nicholas -¡Está cambiando de color!

- S-sí –Teddy enrojeció- Soy metamorfomago.

- ¡Vaya, es alucinante!

- ¡Sí, es genial! –dijo Andrew con admiración.

Ted sonrió complacido. Se alegraba mucho de que no lo vieran como un bicho raro.

Con la compañía de Andrew y Nicholas Priest, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. Se dedicaron a hablar de sus familias y de Quidditch, y cuando llegó la señora del carrito compraron casi todo lo que había allí. Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Al salir del tren se encontraron de frente con un hombre de grandes dimensiones: era Hagrid. Llamó a los alumnos de primer curso, hasta que todos se acercaron a donde estaba el semigigante. Saludó a Teddy con una palmada en la espalda que por poco le tira al suelo, causando la risa de sus dos nuevos amigos.

Siguieron a Hagrid a tientas, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro. A su lado, Nicholas y Andrew aún seguían terminando las chucherías que habían comprado en el tren.

- Justo ahora, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts –dijo Hagrid. –Por aquí.

Teddy, al igual que sus compañeros, exclamó maravillado. Incluso a Nicholas, de la impresión, se le había caído una gragea Bertie Botts de la boca. Un castillo impresionante se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Se apresuraron a coger un bote para los tres, pero Nicholas no tuvo más remedio que ir solo en un bote con otros tres nuevos. Teddy y Andrew se sentaron en otro bote con un niño negro y una niña de piel clara y ojos verdes, con el pelo negro y largo. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que los botes comenzaron a moverse; entonces la niña habló.

- Hola, yo soy Amelia Forbes. Este es Ryan Shacklebolt. –señaló al niño que estaba a su lado, que les saludó con la mano.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Andrew- ¿Tú eres el hijo de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia? Yo soy Andrew Priest, y este es Ted Lupin.

- Sí, soy yo –afirmó Ryan. Después se dirigió a Teddy –Mi padre me ha contado que trabajó con tu madre en el Ministerio cuando era auror. ¿Es verdad que eres metamorfomago como ella?

- ¿Metamorfoqué? –preguntó extrañada Amelia Forbes.

- Metamorfomago –aclaró Teddy, un poco acalorado. –Significa que puedes cambiar tu aspecto. Y sí, lo soy.

- Guay –dijo Ryan.

No hablaron más durante todo el trayecto, ya que las vistas eran demasiado impresionantes como para no prestarles toda la atención.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Nicholas, junto con un chico pelirrojo, se unió a ellos. En el vestíbulo, un profesor llamado Flitwick les explicó las normas del colegio y les hizo entrar en el Gran Comedor, donde un montón de alumnos mayores se encontraban sentados en cuatro grandes mesas. Al fondo se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, y justo delante había un taburete con un sombrero encima. Dirigió la vista hacia el techo y observó que estaba cubierto de estrellas. Todo era como se lo había descrito Harry, pero mucho más bonito.

El profesor cogió una lista y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos. Teddy se encontraba cada vez más nervioso.

- ¡Baker, Stewart!

El niño pelirrojo que había aparecido con Nicholas se acercó al taburete y se sentó. Segundos después, el sombrero gritó "¡HUFFLEPUFF!".

Pasaron unos cuantos alumnos más.

- ¡Forbes, Amelia!

Amelia suspiró y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero pareció meditar durante más tiempo de lo normal, mientras la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados con nerviosismo. Teddy esperaba que a él no le ocurriese lo mismo. Al fin, el sombrero se pronunció: "¡GRYFFINDOR!". La mesa Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws… Hasta que llegó el momento de Teddy.

- ¡Lupin, Ted!

"¡Vaya, vaya…!", exclamó el sombrero, "Un Lupin… Veo que has heredado la capacidad de tu madre, eso es muy especial… Eres inteligente, oh, sí… pero no te gusta demasiado el trabajo, por lo que veo… Tienes la valentía de tu padre, así que lo mejor es que seas… ¡GRYFFINDOR!". Teddy se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió muy contento a la mesa Gryffindor, sentándose al lado de Amelia.

Después de varios compañeros, llegó el turno de los gemelos. Ambos entraron en Gryffindor, para satisfacción de Nicholas.

- ¡Estamos en Gryffindor¡Estamos en Gryffindor! –exclamaba con alegría.

Sin embargo, su hermano parecía un poco desilusionado.

- El sombrero me ha dicho que podría ser de Ravenclaw… pero bueno, Gryffindor está bien. –dijo Andrew.

Ya casi al final, Ryan Shacklebolt fue elegido para Slytherin. Según le había contado Harry, antes Slytherin era considerada la casa de los magos oscuros, ya que ahí había estado Voldemort cuando iba a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado, y la casa Slytherin tenía mucha mejor fama. Además, su abuela Andrómeda fue una Slytherin.

Una vez todos los alumnos de primero se encontraban en sus casas, la directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall, se levantó y les dio la bienvenida. Les presentó al nuevo profesor de Herbología y nuevo jefe de la casa Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, al que Teddy conocía por ser amigo de su padrino.

Durante la cena conoció a algunos compañeros más de su curso. Amelia entabló conversación con una niña llamada Mery Higgs, mientras que Ted y los gemelos planearon un montón de escapadas para conocer los escondrijos de Hogwarts. Al terminar, los prefectos de cada casa guiaron a los de primero a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el prefecto les explicó donde estaban las habitaciones. Teddy estaba deseando subir a su habitación para escribir a Harry y a su abuela. Cuando al fin subieron, Ted se dirigió a la cama que estaba junto a su baúl y se tumbó. Cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras escuchaba hablar entusiasmados a sus compañeros de habitación. Se acercó a su baúl y sacó dos pergaminos y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida abuela:_

_Ya estoy en Hogwarts. ¡Soy Gryffindor, como papá! Se que te hubiera gustado que fuera Slytherin, espero no haberte defraudado. He hecho dos amigos, son gemelos y se llaman Andrew y Nicholas Priest. Son muy simpáticos. No sé que más escribirte¡estoy demasiado contento! Un beso,_

_Teddy._

Releyó la carta. Estaba bien, realmente no se le ocurría nada mejor para poder expresar todo lo que sentía. Cogió otro trozo de pergamino, esta vez para su padrino.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡SOY GRYFFINDOR! Esto es genial. Ahora mismo estoy tumbado en una cama¡a lo mejor era tu antigua cama¡O a lo mejor era la de mi padre! He conocido a unos gemelos, y uno de ellos te admira mucho; pero no les he dicho que eres mi padrino. También son Gryffindor. El hijo de Kingsley Shacklebolt es Slytherin. Un abrazo, _

_Ted._

Abrió la jaula de su lechuza y ató un trozo de pergamino a su pata.

- Llévale esto a la abuela¿vale, Hera? Y cuando vuelvas¿podrías llevarle otra carta a Harry?

La lechuza le pellizcó el dedo suavemente a modo de asentimiento. Teddy abrió la ventana y observó como Hera emprendía el vuelo desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Antes de darse la vuelta, recibió un golpe que por poco le tira al suelo. Miró a los lados para ver de donde procedía y volvió a recibir otra vez.

- ¡Pelea de almohadas!

Estaba muy cansado el viaje, pero no tanto como para rechazar una pelea de almohadas con sus nuevos amigos. Así que cogió la suya y corrió detrás de Nicholas, que le había propinado unos buenos golpes.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado también. Muchas gracias por los reviews¡seguid mandando más por favor! 


	3. Navidad

_Capítulo Tres: Navidad_

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, a Teddy se le pasaba el tiempo volando. Estaban ya a principios de diciembre. Durante los primeros meses en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Ted se había hecho aún más amigo de Nicholas y Andrew Priest. También había hecho muy buenas migas con Amelia Forbes; y Ryan Shacklebolt, aunque era un Slytherin, se juntaba de vez en cuando con ellos para jugar al ajedrez o al snap explosivo.

En clase le iba bastante bien, aunque no era especialmente bueno en Pociones. Por suerte, Andrew le ayudaba siempre que podía, ya que –según comentaban los profesores continuamente- el joven Priest había resultado ser uno de los mejores de su curso. Nicholas también era inteligente, pero no tenía tanto aprecio por los estudios como su hermano. Además, ambos estaban muy experimentados con la magia, ya que toda su familia era de magos.

Por su parte, Amelia Forbes era una buena estudiante, pero se sentía un poco perdida a veces, ya que sus padres eran muggles. Amelia tenía un hermano de quinto curso en Gryffindor, y una hermana de cuarto en Hufflepuff. Los dos intentaban orientarla, aunque no tenían demasiado tiempo para estar con ella porque su hermana pertenecía a otra casa y su hermano era el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor y tenía que examinarse de los TIMOS ese año.

El primer partido de Quidditch fue muy emocionante y reñido. Teddy había jugado alguna vez con Harry, Ron, Ginny y George; y según le habían dicho tenía muchas posibilidades de entrar en el equipo en Hogwarts. Pero él no estaba seguro, a lo mejor se lo habían dicho porque lo veían con buenos ojos.

Aquella mañana se disputaba el último partido de Quidditch antes de Navidad. En la habitación, Teddy había intentado que su pelo cambiase a los colores de Gryffindor, pero le salió una extraña mezcla y se quedó con un rojo parecido al de los Weasley. "Ya me saldrá la próxima vez", pensó resignado. Bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban armando un buen escándalo.

Teddy, Nicholas y Andrew se sentaron al tiempo que un grupo de Slytherins de primero, entre los que iba Ryan Shacklebolt, se acercaba a ellos.

- Espero que no lloréis cuando Gryffindor pierda el partido –dijo un chico de pelo castaño, el más alto de todos.

- Cállate, Lewis –contestó Nicholas fríamente –A lo mejor eres tú el que acaba llorando.

- Venga, chicos… –interrumpió Ryan, aburrido de sus disputas de siempre. Mientras sus amigos se dirigían hacia la puerta, Ryan se dirigió a Teddy y a los gemelos. –En fin, que gane el mejor.

Desayunaron muy deprisa para coger buenos sitios en las gradas, y allí se encontraron con Amelia, que tenía la cara pintada con los colores de la casa.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Ted al verla –En los otros partidos no te habías pintado la cara. No sabía que eras tan fanática.

- Ha sido mi hermano –dijo Amelia con rabia –Se ha empeñado en que sea su amuleto de la suerte.

El partido comenzó. A los pocos minutos de empezar, Gryffindor ya iba ganando. El capitán de Slytherin estaba furioso y parecía querer pagarlo con los del equipo contrario. A mitad de partido, los dos equipos estaban igualados, pero los buscadores aún no habían encontrado la snitch.

- Es injusto, no sé porque no puedo entrar en el equipo –comentó Nicholas, a la vez que observaban a David Forbes, el hermano de Amelia, dando vueltas con su escoba –Yo ya habría encontrado la snitch antes que ellos.

- Sabes de sobra que los de primero no podemos, Nick –dijo Andrew –Son las normas.

- ¿Ya mí qué las normas¡Harry Potter entró en el equipo en su primer año! –contestó su hermano.

Otra vez. Otra vez Nicholas hablando de su padrino. Teddy intentaba mantenerse siempre al margen cuando Harry salía en alguna conversación. Sabía que si hablaba se le iba a notar demasiado que lo conocía.

- Pero Harry Potter es especial –intervino Mery Higgs, una chica del mismo curso que Teddy –. Siempre fue un gran buscador. Y su mujer, Ginny Potter, ha sido durante muchos años jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, y ahora es corresponsal jefe de la sección de Quidditch de El Profeta.

- ¡Hala! –exclamó Amelia –Pues seguramente sus hijos sean geniales en Quidditch cuando sean mayores.

- Te lo aseguro –dijo Teddy, recordando como James, con cuatro años, volaba perfectamente en su escoba de juguete.

Todos le miraron.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –dijo Andrew, con tono de sospecha.

- Eh… bueno, es evidente¿no? Si sus padres son tan buenos…

Andrew abrió la boca para decir algo, pero para alivio de Ted el hermano de Amelia acababa de encontrar la snitch. Gryffindor había ganado el partido. Se acercaron a la multitud y observaron cómo los Gryffindors levantaban a David Forbes y exclamaban su nombre entusiasmados. David miró a Amelia y le guiñó un ojo.

- Tu hermano es muy popular¿no? –dijo Andrew.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí –admitió Amelia –Me ha dicho mi hermana que muchas chicas quieren ir al baile con él, pero aún no tiene pareja.

- ¿Baile? –preguntó Teddy extrañado.

- Sí. Desde hace algún tiempo todos los años celebran un baile de Navidad. –explicó Amelia. –Pero es sólo a partir de cuarto curso. Este año tendré que volver yo sola a mi casa, porque mis hermanos se van a quedar.

Qué alivio. Todavía quedaban cuatro años. Sólo el hecho de imaginarse pidiéndole ir al baile a una chica le daba escalofríos.

Pasaron las semanas entre clases y clases. Parecía que todos los profesores se habían empeñado en que sus vacaciones consistieran solamente en hacer deberes. Por suerte, el profesor Longbottom, que enseñaba Herbología y además era jefe de Gryffindor, decidió mandarles menos tarea.

- El profesor Longbottom sí que sabe –comentó Nicholas muy contento al salir de clase.

* * *

- ¡Teddy, campeón, qué mayor estás! Hogwarts te ha sentado bien¿eh?

Ron recibió a Andrómeda y a Ted. Él y Hermione habían organizado una cena de Nochebuena en su casa.

- ¡Teddy! –gritó un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que corrió a abrazarle -¡James, ha venido Teddy!

El primogénito de los Potter llegó corriendo a saludarle, acompañado de su prima Rose. Por la puerta del salón apareció Hermione, que llevaba a Hugo en brazos.

- Ron, toma a Hugo –le dijo, poniendo a su hijo en brazos de su marido – Desde que ha aprendido a andar me tiene loca. ¡Ah, hola Andrómeda¿Qué tal en Hogwarts, Teddy¿Te has leído el libro que te presté?

- No querrás que el chico se lea Historia de Hogwarts, Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo, moviendo la cabeza.

- ¡Te recuerdo que nos sacó de muchos apuros, Ronald!

- Siempre igual –dijo una alegre voz –A veces me parece que sigo en tercer año con vosotros discutiendo.

Harry se acercó a saludar a Ted y a Andrómeda. Pasaron todos al salón, donde se encontraba la señora Weasley preparando la mesa; George, sentado en un sillón con una mujer a la que Teddy no conocía; el señor Weasley admirando una pantalla enorme de televisión; y Ginny, sentada en el suelo junto a Lily, haciéndole muecas provocando la risa de la pequeña.

- ¿Cuántos somos? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Pues… –contestó Hermione pensativa – Somos quince… y aún faltan por venir Bill, Fleur y Victoire, Percy… He invitado a Neville y a Luna, pero todavía no sé si vienen seguro… ¿Charlie venía al final?

- No, está en Rumanía –dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa –"Trabajando", dice él. Yo creo que tiene novia.

- Seguro –repuso Ron sonriendo –Por cierto¿quieres que me pase algún día más por Sortilegios Weasley a ayudarte?

- No, no hace falta, hermano. Ya tengo ayuda –dijo, mirando a su acompañante mientras ésta se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Llamaron al timbre. Teddy se sentó en el sofá y observó como el señor Weasley contemplaba maravillado todo lo que fuera muggle.

- ¿No es fabuloso? –exclamaba, mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

Bill y Fleur entraron en el salón. Fleur seguía tan bella como siempre, parecía que los años no pasaban por ella. A su lado estaba Victoire, que tenía un año menos que Teddy. Se parecía mucho a Fleur, era rubia y tenía los mismos rasgos que su madre, pero tenía los ojos color miel, como Bill. Se acercó al sofá, donde ahora estaban sentados todos los niños alrededor de Teddy pidiéndole que se transformase. Intentó concentrarse y consiguió que le saliera una nariz de cerdito. James se caía al suelo de la risa.

Cuando llegó Percy se sentaron en la mesa. Harry se puso al lado de Teddy y comenzaron a hablar de Hogwarts.

- ¿Has hecho muchos amigos?

- Sí, una chica que se llama Amelia; los gemelos Priest –de pronto recordó -¡Por cierto, uno de ellos te admira mucho! No para de hablar de ti, pero yo no le he dicho que te conozco.

Harry rió.

- Bueno, si siguen siendo tus amigos no creo que puedas ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo¿no crees?

Cuando llevaban una media hora cenando llamaron a la puerta. Ron se levantó y volvió acompañado de Neville Longbottom.

- Buenas noches, profesor –dijo Ted educadamente. No sabía cómo llamarle.

- Ahora no soy tu profesor –dijo Neville amablemente – ¡Estás de vacaciones!

- ¡Papá, el primo James me quita la comida! –se quejó Rose.

- Chivata…

- ¡James, estate quieto o te pones a comer solo en la cocina! –dijo Ginny enfadada.

- A lo mejor es que tiene más hambre¿quieres más? –le dijo Hermione a James cariñosamente.

Un buen rato después volvieron a llamar al timbre. Esta vez Hermione fue a abrir.

- ¡Luna¡Pensé que ya no venías!

- Oh¿no te llegó la lechuza? –contestó una mujer con voz suave –Debieron ser los hinkypuns, les encanta interceptar el correo. Acaba llegando la carta, pero un mes más tarde… Oh, buenas noches a todos.

Teddy ya había visto a Luna Lovegood más veces, pero cada vez le sorprendía más. Llevaba el pelo suelto y una túnica azul celeste. Era una mujer atractiva, pero muy extravagante a la vez. Siempre llevaba ese collar de corchos.

Al final de la cena los pequeños comenzaron a revolucionarse y a dar vueltas por todo el salón. Teddy no sabía qué hacer, si irse con ellos a jugar o quedarse con los mayores en la mesa. Miró a Victoire, que parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo, y los dos se quedaron sentados donde estaban, viendo cómo la cerveza de mantequilla y el hidromiel comenzaban a surtir efecto sobre los adultos. Ted se sorprendió mucho de ver a su abuela riendo escandalosamente al escuchar a Ron contando su primer intento de encender la televisión. Harry, Neville, Fleur y Bill prestaban atención a las nuevas aventuras de Luna.

- Y he conocido a Rolf Scamander…

- ¿Rolf Scamander? –la interrumpió Neville –Ese es el nieto de Newt Scamander, el autor de Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos¿no?

- ¿Eh? –dijo Luna, distraída –Ah, sí; pero no me cae muy bien.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Es un poco engreído, no para de llevarme la contraria –explicó la rubia abriendo aún más sus enormes ojos –Según él, no existen los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Dice que me lo invento todo¿te lo puedes creer?

Percy y Hermione hablaban de sus nuevos trabajos y proyectos para el Ministerio de Magia. Por su parte, Ginny, George, el señor y la señora Weasley (ya con coloretes en las mejillas) habían comenzado a cantar villancicos. Teddy y Victoire se volvieron a mirar, y leyéndose el pensamiento, se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron a buscar a los niños.

- No sé quien es peor –le dijo Victoire, antes de regañar a James por hacerle burla a su hermano y a su prima.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba de exámenes. He intentado hacer el capítulo un poco más largo para compensaros por la tardanza He hecho que pase el tiempo un poco más rápido, porque si no este fanfic va a tener mil capítulos xD, y Teddy no atrae tantos problemas como su padrino. Cuando Teddy llegue a tercero, cuarto… me centraré más en esos años, que ya hay amoríos, aventuras… Así es más interesante. Pero bueno¡todavía le queda acabar primero y todo el segundo año! Muchas gracias por los reviews. 


	4. Segundo año

_Capítulo Cuatro: Segundo año_

Una lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y golpeó el cristal con su pico. Ted, que en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en su cama, se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza. Cogió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_¡Hola, Teddy!_

_Somos Andrew y Nicholas. ¿Qué tal el verano? Nosotros hemos ido a Grecia de vacaciones. Te hemos comprado una cosa, pero te la daremos cuando vayamos a Hogwarts._

_Mañana tenemos que ir a comprar nuestras cosas al Callejón Diagón, y hemos pensado que podríamos ir juntos. Si es que sí, avísanos¿vale? También se lo hemos dicho a Amelia. Hemos quedado a las cinco en El Caldero Chorreante._

_Nicholas está muy contento porque dice que este año podrá entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Yo creo que se emociona demasiado. _

_¡No hagas caso! _(Teddy supuso que ahora escribía Nicholas, ya que la letra era bastante diferente) _Tú también podrías presentarte a las pruebas del equipo. Además, como el capitán es el hermano de Amelia seguro que le caemos bien._

_En fin, esperamos tu respuesta. _

_Nicholas y Andrew._

Teddy cogió una hoja en blanco y se apresuró a escribir una respuesta. ¡Pues claro que iba a ir con ellos! Había pasado muy buen verano: primero fue de vacaciones con su abuela a la costa y después estuvo una temporada en casa de Harry y Ginny. Y aunque se había divertido mucho, estaba deseando ver a sus amigos.

Bajó al comedor, donde estaba Andrómeda sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Se sentó al lado de ella y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ver el título.

- El Principito –leyó él en voz alta. Andrómeda sonrió.

- Era el libro muggle favorito de tu abuelo Ted –dijo, y su sonrisa se tornó triste. –Bueno, supongo que no bajarás solamente para ver leer a tu abuela¿verdad?

Teddy sonrió. Su abuela le conocía muy bien.

- No. –admitió –Es que Andrew y Nick me acaban de mandar una carta y quieren que quedemos para ir al Callejón Diagón, y bueno… yo les he dicho que sí.

- Mmmm –Andrómeda meditó durante unos segundos –Está bien. Pero yo pensaba que ibas a ir con Fleur y Bill.

- ¿Fleur y Bill? –dijo Ted extrañado.

- Claro. Van a comprar las cosas para Victoire.

¡Es verdad! Este iba a ser el primer año de Victoire en Hogwarts, lo había olvidado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Teddy se encontraba con Bill en el callejón Diagón esperando a los gemelos, mientras Fleur y Victoire compraban una varita para la niña. Después de diez minutos pudo ver entre la multitud a Nicholas corriendo hacia él, con Andrew y Amelia detrás. Los tres estaban muy morenos, y los gemelos parecían haber crecido bastante durante el verano. 

- ¡Ey, Teddy, te noto cambiado! –dijo Amelia, dándole un abrazo.

- ¿En serio? –dijo él –Porque yo me veo exactamente igual que el año pasado.

- Sí, has crecido –dijo ella, sonriente.

- ¡Eh, yo también he crecido! –dijo Nicholas, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

- ¡Y yo! –añadió su hermano Andrew.

Bill les miraba divertido.

- Así que vosotros sois los hermanos Priest –dijo el adulto, y los dos asintieron –Y tú eres Amelia Forbes –añadió, mirando a la niña. –Ted nos ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Yo soy Bill Weasley.

- ¿Weasley? –dijo Andrew, muy sorprendido – ¿Usted es familia de los creadores de Sortilegios Weasley?

- ¿Y de Ronald y Ginny Weasley? –preguntó Amelia, impresionada.

Bill asintió, sonriendo y mirando a Teddy, que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

- O sea¡que usted conoce a Harry Potter! –exclamó Nicholas finalmente, cosa que Teddy sabía que iba a hacer desde que comenzó la conversación.

- Sí, le conozco –contestó Bill, riendo –Veo que eres un gran admirador suyo.

Ahora los gemelos y Amelia se encontraban mirando a Ted.

- ¡Conoces a los Weasley y no nos lo habías dicho! –dijo Andrew, ofendido.

- Ya estamos aquí –dijo una voz suave y cálida.

Todos miraron al lugar de donde procedía esa voz. Nicholas y Andrew observaron boquiabiertos a Fleur Delacour, mientras que Amelia la miraba con una mezcla de admiración y recelo.

- El señog Ollivandeg dice que Victoige tendrá la misma capacidad que tú para realizag encantamientos –dijo Fleur con orgullo - ¡Oh, Teddy, me alegro de vegte¿Estos son tus amigos¡Victoige, ven a saludag a Teddy!

La niña, que se encontraba mirando el escaparate de la tienda de animales, se acercó al grupo y saludó tímidamente. Nicholas y Andrew dejaron de observar a Fleur para ahora prestar atención a Victoire.

Pasaron la tarde comprando sus utensilios para Hogwarts, acompañados de Bill, Fleur y Victoire, que al principio no parecía querer separarse de sus padres. Después cogió más confianza y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Al final del día se encontraban en la terraza de Florean Fortescue tomando un helado. El último helado del verano, ya que se encontraban a finales de agosto y comenzaba a hacer frío.

Una semana después, Teddy traspasó la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos por segunda vez. Iba acompañado, al igual que el año anterior, por Harry y su abuela Andrómeda. Allí se encontraron con Fleur y Bill, que cargaba con el baúl de Victoire, mientras ella miraba impresionada el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- Cuida de Victoire¿eh, Teddy? –dijo Bill.

- ¡Papá! –reprochó la joven Weasley –Sé cuidarme sola.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir al tren, Andrew, Nicholas y Amelia aparecieron detrás de ellos.

- ¡Hola Teddy! –exclamó Andrew, y miró a Victoire tímidamente –Hola Victoire.

- Hola otra vez –dijo Nicholas – ¡Vaya, cuánta gente ha venido a acompañarte! –y echó un vistazo a Victoire, a sus padres, a Andrómeda y, finalmente, a Harry. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba Teddy, el gemelo no gritó emocionado, sino que habló en voz muy baja. –Ese es Harry Potter.

Automáticamente, las miradas de Amelia y los hermanos Priest se dirigieron a la frente de Harry. Él, en un acto reflejo, se tapó la cicatriz con su flequillo; tal y como lo había hecho desde que tenía once años.

Nicholas agarró a Teddy por la manga del jersey.

- Primero descubrimos que conoces a la familia Weasley y que no nos lo has contado. Está bien. –dijo, con una mezcla entre emoción y enojo. – ¡Pero que conozcas a Harry Potter y no nos lo digas! Eso no tiene perdón, Lupin.

- Vale, vale. Tenéis razón –admitió Teddy. –No quería que se enterase nadie y me vierais de diferente manera…

- ¡Pero si somos tus amigos! –dijo Amelia.

- Ya, lo sé. Lo siento.

- Venga, chicos –dijo Harry, acercándose a ellos. –El tren está a punto de partir. No seáis duros con él. –bromeó –Es que se avergüenza de mí.

- ¡No lo dirá en serio, señor Potter! –exclamó Nicholas, mirándole con profunda admiración.

- ¡No me avergüenzo de ti! –dijo Ted, enojado.

Harry sonrió.

- Lo sé, lo sé, era una broma –y se dirigió a Nicholas –Nick, puedo llamarte así ¿no? –El gemelo asintió con una sonrisa boba en su cara.- No me llames señor, me hace sentirme viejo.

Los gemelos y Amelia rieron, y subieron al tren, despidiendo a todos con la mano. Teddy abrazó a su abuela y a Harry.

- ¿Tú crees que estarán enfadados conmigo? –preguntó nervioso.

- No te preocupes, lo entenderán –dijo Harry –Son buenos amigos, se les nota.

Teddy y Victoire subieron, uniéndose a Nicholas, Andrew y Amelia, que les estaban esperando. Acompañaron a Victoire a buscar un compartimiento con gente de primero, y después vagaron por el pasillo intentando encontrar un asiento para ellos. Finalmente, entraron en un compartimiento vacío. Pasaron unos dos minutos en silencio, hasta que Andrew habló.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado¿No confías en nosotros?

- ¡No, no es eso! –se apresuró a decir Ted –No quería convertirme en nadie popular ni nada por el estilo. Pero claro que confío en vosotros, de verdad.

- Está bien, amigo –dijo Nicholas, sonriendo. –Pero ahora tienes mucho que contarnos.

- Sí –dijo Amelia. – A ver¿de qué conoces a Harry Potter y a los Weasley?

- Bueno, Harry es mi padrino. Y los Weasley son como mi familia; de hecho, los Black y los Weasley estaban relacionados…

- ¿Tu padrino? –preguntó Amelia, con asombro -¿Y tus padres? Nunca nos has hablado de ellos.

- Murieron en la Guerra –dijo con tono sombrío. Esa conversación empezaba a disgustarle.

- Vaya, Teddy, l-lo siento… -dijo la niña, con tristeza.

- No pasa nada. Fue al poco de nacer yo. No me acuerdo de ellos.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban? –preguntó Nicholas, casi sin atreverse a hablar.

- Remus y Nymphadora Lupin. Aunque mi madre prefería que la llamasen Tonks. –dijo, y su pelo se tornó rosa.

- Esos nombres me suenan… -dijo Andrew, pensativo. – ¡Claro! Lucharon en la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¡Pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix!

- Debían de ser muy valientes –dijo Nicholas, mirando a Ted con un brillo en los ojos poco usual en él.

Teddy asintió con orgullo. Sí, fueron muy valientes. Y él era un Gryffindor, como su padre.

Por suerte, sus amigos cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hacer planes para su nuevo año en Hogwarts.

- Eh, Teddy –le dijo Andrew, abriendo el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate –Ya que conoces a George Weasley¡podrías conseguirnos un par de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley!

Al salir del tren pudo ver a Victoire con una niña de su edad, acercándose a Hagrid, que llamaba a los de primer curso con su potente voz. Ellos se dirigieron a unos carruajes tirados por algún ser invisible. Se metieron en el mismo carruaje que Ryan Shacklebolt y una chica de Hufflepuff que no conocía. Tenía el pelo largo, de color castaño y ondulado; y sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los de color miel de Ted. No tenía una belleza espectacular, pero había algo en ella que a Teddy le llamó la atención, aunque aún no sabía el qué.

Media hora más tarde ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, observando como los alumnos de primer año esperaban nerviosos su selección. Cuando la profesora McGonagall nombró a Victoire, Teddy pudo oír comentarios de los chicos de su curso, que parecían embobados. Definitivamente, Victoire también había heredado la descendencia _veela_.

Como buena Weasley, fue elegida para Gryffindor. Teddy aplaudió lo más fuerte que pudo e hizo una señal de felicitación a la niña, que le sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba con sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un montón, lo siento! Acabo de empezar las clases y eso me ha quitado la inspiración de golpe ¬¬ Este capítulo no es que tenga mucha acción ni nada de eso, pero prefiero acabarlo aquí y añadir nuevas ideas en el siguiente. Intentaré actualizarlo mucho más pronto¡aunque me cueste! Muchas gracias por los reviews, animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. 


	5. Martin Thomas

_Capítulo 5: Martin Thomas_

- ¡Forbes, Priest, Shacklebolt, Lupin! –bramó una voz masculina – ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis merodeando por aquí a estas horas?

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y contemplaron a su profesor sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que todos intentaron pensar una buena excusa, Ryan tragó saliva y habló:

- Íbamos a la biblioteca, profesor Longbottom. Es que nos han mandado un trabajo y…

El profesor Longbottom arqueó una ceja. Estaba claro que aquella excusa no había funcionado.

- Deberíais estar en vuestra sala común en estos momentos. No son horas de ir a la biblioteca –dijo el profesor –Tenéis suerte de que no os haya pillado Filch o la profesora McGonagall. No os voy a castigar ni a quitar puntos esta vez, pero como se vuelva a repetir no os libraréis tan fácilmente¿de acuerdo? –los muchachos asintieron –Está bien… venga, a la cama.

Los cinco amigos hicieron un gesto de agradecimiento a su profesor y atravesaron el oscuro corredor camino de sus salas comunes. Teddy estaba muy decepcionado porque el plan que habían estado urdiendo se había ido al traste. Estaba tan seguro de que iban a descubrir qué ocurría…

- Venga, Teddy, no te pongas así –dijo Amelia, agarrándole por el brazo –Lo más seguro es que Thomas sea propenso a coger enfermedades y por eso tiene que faltar cada cierto tiempo.

- No, Amelia, no –replicó Nicholas – ¡Te digo que hay algo raro en ese chico!

- ¿Ah sí¿El qué, a ver?

- ¡No lo sé! –dijo Nicholas –Eso es lo que estamos tratando de descubrir.

- Amelia, ya sé que si estás aquí es por acompañarnos y no porque creas lo que pensamos –dijo Teddy –y te lo agradezco, pero quiero enterarme de lo que pasa con Thomas.

Amelia bufó, y miró a Andrew en busca de un apoyo, ya que era el más sensato de todos.

- Creo que mi hermano y Ted tienen razón. No es normal que Thomas falte a clase de repente y que a la vuelta tenga ese aspecto tan horrible.

- ¿No sería mejor preguntarle qué le pasa? –apuntó Ryan.

- ¿Bromeas? –dijo Nicholas, levantando las cejas –Sí, "oye, Thomas, creemos que ocultas un oscuro secreto¿podrías decirnos qué es?"

Ryan le fulminó con la mirada.

- Bueno, haced lo que queráis –dijo, y se dio la vuelta para coger el camino en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin –Pero no deberíais meteros en asuntos de los demás.

Los cuatro Gryffindors caminaron en silencio hasta su sala común, donde Amelia murmuró un "buenas noches" y se fue directa a la habitación de las chicas. Ellos subieron a su dormitorio y se metieron en la cama sin mediar palabra. Teddy dirigió la mirada hacia la cama vacía de su nuevo compañero de habitación, pensando una nueva forma de aclarar lo que pasaba con él.

Martin Thomas había entrado ese mismo año en Hogwarts, pero era del curso de Teddy y sus amigos. El dos de noviembre, cuando estaban en una clase de Pociones con los alumnos de Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall entró con el chico nuevo y lo presentó al resto de sus compañeros. Según había dicho McGonagall, Martin no había podido entrar en Hogwarts en su primer año por razones personales.

Estaban en enero y hacía dos semanas que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde aquello. Desde que Martin Thomas había llegado a Hogwarts, las conversaciones de Teddy, Andrew y Nicholas se habían centrado en él. Creían que pasaba algo extraño con ese chico, sobre todo cuando comenzó a faltar tan a menudo a clase.

Teddy estaba tan ocupado en descubrir su secreto que hasta Victoire había empezado a interesarse en el tema.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! –se quejó la niña, cuando Ted, Amelia y Andrew se encontraban en la biblioteca.

- No –contestó él.

- ¿Por qué? –a Victoire no le gustaba que le prohibieran cosas.

- No quiero que te metas en líos –respondió tajante.

- Bueno, Teddy… no tiene por qué meterse en líos –dijo Andrew, tímidamente.

Teddy le miró con gesto de sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo. Al contrario que Victoire, que le dedicó a Andrew una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ¿Ves? No va a pasar absolutamente nada –dijo, y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más – ¡Hasta tu amigo Andrew lo dice!

- ¿Y tú por qué te pones de su parte?

- Venga, Teddy, nos vendrá bien su ayuda –dijo Amelia, mientras repasaba su tarea de Pociones.

Ted dio un resoplido, resignado.

- Está bien. Pero como te castiguen y se enteren tus padres, me van a matar.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó la joven Weasley –No te preocupes, no causaré ningún problema.

Y salió de la biblioteca muy contenta, cruzándose con Nicholas, que volvía muy cansado del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- ¡Buf! Estoy muerto –dijo, sentándose al lado de Amelia y mirando por encima lo que ella estaba escribiendo –Te has equivocado, te sobra un ingrediente. ¿Alguna novedad sobre Thomas?

- Qué va –dijo Teddy con aplomo –Bueno, sí. Tenemos una nueva ayudante gracias a Andrew –añadió, mirando a Andrew medio divertido, medio indignado.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Quién? –preguntó Nicholas con interés.

- Victoire –contestó su hermano, sin levantar la vista del libro. Nicholas sonrió con picardía. –Bueno¿qué tal el entrenamiento? –dijo Andrew, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Bien, bien. El hermano de Amelia dice que soy el mejor guardián del equipo desde hace años –dijo, sonriendo con orgullo –Por cierto, Teddy, a lo mejor si hablas con Harry Potter te podría dar algún consejo para que investiguemos mejor.

- ¿Estás loco? Nicholas, Harry es mi padrino. Si se entera de que hemos andado por los pasillos de noche me echará la bronca. Dice que él ya se ha metido bastante en líos por…

Allí estaba otra vez. Ya se había encontrado unas cuantas veces con aquella chica de Hufflepuff con la que compartió carruaje, pero nunca había hablado con ella. No importaba con quién ni sobre lo que estuviera hablando; cada vez que la veía se le olvidaba lo que tenía que decir.

- Hola, Teddy¿puedes volver con nosotros ya?

- ¿Eh?

Nicholas, Andrew y Amelia lo miraban divertidos.

- ¿A quién mirabas? –preguntó Nicholas – ¿A esa Hufflepuff de tercero? Mm… no está mal.

-¿Eh? Qué va, no digas tonterías.

Se levantaron para volver al Gran Comedor, donde les esperaba la tan ansiada cena. Al salir de la biblioteca, Teddy echó un último vistazo, rogando que sus amigos no empezaran a burlarse con el tema. Esa chica no le gustaba¡para nada!, simplemente le llamaba la atención. Solo eso.

Para su sorpresa, en la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba Martin Thomas. Estaba solo. Los cuatro amigos se miraron y se sentaron con él, que pareció muy sorprendido, ya que casi nunca hablaba con ellos. Se volvieron a mirar sin saber cómo empezar la conversación.

- ¡Hola¿Cómo estás? –aventuró Amelia.

- Eh… bien –respondió Martin, extrañado – ¿y vosotros?

- Oh, genial –dijeron los cuatro casi al unísono.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo.

- Bueno, esto… ¿y te gusta Hogwarts? –dijo Teddy, intentando sacar algún tema.

- Sí, se está muy bien aquí –dijo el chico –Es enorme. Aunque también es muy acogedor.

- ¿Y qué tal las clases? –dijo Andrew –Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedirme los apuntes si quieres, como has faltado algunas veces…

- N-no, no hace falta, gracias –contestó Martin, algo nervioso –Está todo bien.

- ¿Seguro? Podemos ayudarte con lo que sea –insistió Nicholas, poniendo un especial énfasis en _lo que sea_ –De verdad.

- Seguro, seguro –asintió Martin –Pero gracias de todas formas, lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Era Abril. En la sala común Teddy, Amelia, Andrew y Nicholas estaban sentados junto a la chimenea hablando sobre la final de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Mientras Amelia le discutía a Nicholas sus opiniones sobre las tácticas que debían utilizar, Teddy vio como Martin Thomas salía por el agujero del retrato. Miró el reloj. Eran las diez y diez. Ya no estaba permitido salir por los pasillos a esa hora.

Dio un codazo a Andrew y le explicó en voz baja lo que había visto. El gemelo interrumpió a su hermano y a Amelia y les señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. Los cuatro amigos se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir. Por fin averiguarían que ocurría con Thomas.

- Amelia¿adónde te crees que vas?

Era David Forbes, el hermano mayor de Amelia.

- Eh, yo..., yo… –balbuceó ella, mientras Teddy, Andrew y Nicholas salían por el agujero del retrato.

- ¡Nicholas! –dijo David –Mañana es el partido de Quidditch. Deberías ir a la cama pronto. No querrás que perdamos por tu culpa¿no?

- No, no –contestó Nicholas. Y se dirigió a Andrew y Teddy, que ya estaban esperando fuera –Tendréis que ir vosotros dos solos.

Teddy y Andrew se miraron en la penumbra, sin saber muy bien adonde ir. Si existiera algún mapa de Hogwarts o algo sería mucho más fácil… Emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada del castillo, donde supusieron que se encontraría Thomas.

Oyeron pasos. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, el tiempo que tardó en desaparecer el sonido de alguien andando. ¿Sería Thomas? Bajaron las escaleras con sigilo, rogando que no se movieran justo en ese momento. Escucharon pasos otra vez. Y una voz.

- ¿No sería mejor que se quedase aquí, profesora McGonagall?

- Llámame Minerva, Neville. Ya no soy tu profesora –dijo la directora de Hogwarts, con su frecuente tono de impaciencia. –Y sí, yo opino que sería lo mejor, pero no es algo que debemos elegir nosotros.

Andrew y Teddy se miraron, con una mezcla de emoción y extrañeza. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

- Lo sé, pero aquí estaría seguro. Yo me encargaría personalmente de…

- Bien, como jefe de la casa Gryffindor, deberías hablar con sus padres y proponérselo. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Los dos amigos se acercaron un poco más para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

- Lo intenté –dijo el profesor Longbottom –Pero se mostraron reacios y no quise –de pronto hizo una pausa y miró en dirección a los dos Gryffindors. – ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Thomas¿Eres tú? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Silencio sepulcral. – ¡Lumos!

Un chorro de luz procedente de la varita de McGonagall alumbró a los dos amigos. La cara de la directora pasó de sorpresa al enfado; mientras que el rostro del profesor Longbottom denotaba decepción.

- ¡Lupin¡Priest! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall – ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Sabéis perfectamente que no se puede andar por los pasillos a partir de las diez de la noche.

- Eh…

- Esto…

- Bueno, lo dejaré en manos del profesor Longbottom, que para algo es el jefe de vuestra casa. Adelante, Neville.

- Hum… –murmuró Neville, apurado –Eh, bueno, pues… os voy a tener que castigar. –hizo una pausa y miró a la profesora McGonagall –Mmm… Andrew, tú ayudarás a Hagrid con los escregutos y tú, Ted, me ayudarás a mi a cultivar unas plantas. Durante dos semanas. –la profesora McGonagall lo miró con severidad –Ah, y… diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Está bien –dijo la directora finalmente – Priest, espero que tu hermano no esté por ahí escondido. Y la próxima vez avisaré a tus padres. Y tú, Lupin, no intentes seguir el mismo camino que tu padrino, no creo que le guste ni a él ni a Andrómeda. Pensaba que te parecías más a tu padre –Teddy bajó la cabeza y su cabello se volvió castaño cenizo, y de pronto la voz de McGonagall se volvió más suave y nostálgica – Aunque a él también le gustaban las aventuras... Pero era el más responsable de todos. En fin, a dormir, los dos. Y tú, Neville, deberías acostumbrarte a castigar a tus alumnos…

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a la sala común muy desanimados. Era la segunda vez que le habían estropeado el plan. Estaban tan cerca… Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estás castigado?

- ¿Eh? No, por nada.

- No se castiga a la gente por "nada" –dijo Victoire.

Teddy estaba en la sala común esperando a que llegara Andrew para ir juntos a sus respectivos castigos. Poco tiempo después apareció Victoire por la puerta, y al verle solo se acercó para hacerle compañía.

- Venga, dime por qué –insistió ella, y de repente su gesto cambió – No será porque fuisteis a averiguar lo de Thomas¿verdad?

Teddy miró hacia otro lado.

- ¡No me puedo creer que hayas pasado de mí de esa manera! –le espetó Victoire, señalándole con el dedo índice –Me dijiste que os podía ayudar.

- No quiero que te metas, Victoire –respondió Teddy de mal humor–Son cosas nuestras.

La niña le miró dolida.

- Oh, perdone, Ted Lupin –dijo, sarcásticamente –No quería molestar a sus amigos y a usted en un asunto tan importante y tan secreto. Pero tranquilo, ya no volveré a meterme en TUS cosas.

Victoire, muy indignada, salió como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Lo que faltaba, ahora Victoire se había enfadado con él. ¿Es que no entendía que lo hacía por su bien?

Cuando por fin llegó Andrew los dos caminaron hacia sus castigos. Fue una suerte que Nicholas y Amelia no fueran con ellos aquella noche, porque habría sido demasiado sospechoso que los cuatro anduviesen por los pasillos a esas horas. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho del profesor Longbottom y Teddy se despidió de Andrew, que se dirigía a la casa de Hagrid.

El profesor Longbottom le estaba esperando mientras leía un libro. Su mesa estaba repleta de unas pequeñas y extrañas plantas que parecían retorcerse. En los dos años que llevaba dando Herbología, nunca había visto algo parecido.

- Ah, Ted, ya estás aquí –dijo, mirando su reloj de muñeca – ¿Andrew ha ido ya con Hagrid?

- Sí, profesor.

- Bien, pues vas a ayudarme a estudiar estas plantas.

Una hora después (y tras un par de incidentes con un extraño líquido que soltaban las plantas) el profesor Longbottom comenzó a hablar sobre su primer castigo en Hogwarts.

- Fue en el Bosque Prohibido. Harry, Hermione, Malfoy y yo.

- ¿Malfoy? –preguntó Teddy extrañado. – ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy con vosotros?

- Fastidiar los planes de tu padrino –dijo Neville, sonriendo con nostalgia –Bueno, cambiando de tema… –hizo una breve pausa – ¿Qué os traéis entre manos, Teddy?

Teddy se quedó con la boca abierta.

- El año pasado no distéis problemas de ningún tipo, y en este curso ya es la segunda vez que os he pillado merodeando por los pasillos en horas prohibidas. ¿Estáis buscando algo?

- No, profesor.

- Bien, me fío de ti, Teddy. –dijo el profesor –Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana, profesor.

Media hora después Teddy se metió en la cama. Andrew aún no había vuelto. Estuvo pensando un buen rato antes de dormirse. ¿Acaso el profesor Longbottom sospechaba algo? Teddy se fiaba de él. Era muy amigo de su padrino y miraba por su bien, pero no podía permitir que se enterase de lo que tramaban. Pero, por lo menos, los castigos con él se le hacían amenos.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo¡Esta vez sí que he tardado, lo siento! He estado muy liada con exámenes y trabajos y en los ratos de descanso no se me ocurría como seguir la historia. Espero que os guste. 


	6. Tercer año

_Capítulo 6: Tercer año_

Era 31 de julio. El calor abrasante se pegaba en la piel de cada uno de los habitantes de la casa, aunque las ventanas estuvieran abiertas de par en par. Harry y Ginny habían decidido pasar unos días en La Madriguera y, como siempre, invitaron a Teddy para que fuera con ellos.

Teddy se encontraba al aire libre, ayudando a Harry a desgnomizar el jardín mientras James les observaba deseando participar en lo que a él le parecía una tarea muy divertida.

- ¡Toma esa! –exclamó James, después de que Teddy lanzara un gnomo a una gran distancia. – ¡Yo quiero hacer eso, papá!

- En un par de años, hijo. –dijo Harry –Aunque te aseguro que no es tan divertido cuando lo haces por obligación.

Una hora más tarde, llegaron Ron y Hermione con Hugo y Rose, y después Bill y Fleur, acompañados de Victoire. Más tarde llegó George con su esposa, Angelina.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa, y con un suave movimiento de varita, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer numerosos platos llenos de comida. Albus y James comenzaron a pelearse, como siempre; y Ginny les echó la bronca y amenazó con castigarles, como siempre. Aunque habían resuelto su enfado, Victoire todavía guardaba algo de rencor a Teddy por no contar con ella en sus planes. Planes que, por cierto, no habían avanzado mucho. Desde el castigo de Teddy y Andrew, habían decidido dejar sus salidas nocturnas hasta que tuvieran más información. Y el problema era ese: no tenían información.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –exclamó Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, mientras éste abría los regalos.

- Hermione se enfadó porque no quise que te regalásemos algo entre los dos. Pero¿desde cuándo te regalo yo un libro? –comentó Ron, señalando el libro que Harry tenía entre las manos.

- Te recuerdo que cuando cumplí diecisiete años me regalaste uno… –dijo Harry, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Ron, recordando –_Ese_ libro. –soltó una sonora carcajada –Pero ese libro es especial, Harry.

- ¿Qué libro? –preguntó Teddy intrigado.

Ron rió aún más fuerte.

- Dile a tu padrino que te lo preste dentro de un año o dos. Te aseguro, Teddy, que es _muy_ efectivo.

Teddy se quedó igual que estaba, pero optó por no preguntar más. A lo mejor prefería no saber a qué se referían.

Un rato más tarde llegaron el Profesor Longobttom, Luna Lovegood y, para sorpresa de todos, Rolf Scamander. Luna comenzó a contar cómo al principio se odiaban ("¡Yo no te odiaba!", señaló Rolf haciéndose el ofendido), para después empezar a conocerse mejor y ver que tenían muchas cosas en común. La parte más emocionante llegó cuando Luna anunció que se iban a casar. Ginny chilló muy contenta y abrazó a Luna, dando saltitos.

- Pero no pienso llevar un ramo de flores –sentenció. –Los bloompips traen mala suerte.

- Eso no existe, cariño –dijo Rolf, cogiéndole de la mano.

- ¡Oh¿Cómo qué no? –se quejó ella -¿Sabes, Hermione? A veces pienso que incluso tú tienes la mente más abierta que Rolf.

Hermione, lejos de sentirse ofendida, se echó a reír. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los sinceros comentarios de Luna.

- Entonces nos llevaremos bien –dijo la castaña, haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño.

- ¡Tss! –alguien chistó al oído de Teddy. Era Victoire – ¡Ven!

Se metió dentro de la casa. Teddy la siguió. Subieron las escaleras y Victoire se metió en la primera habitación que vio, que resultó ser el antiguo cuarto de George. Había dos camas, una de ellas con un estandarte de Gryffindor extendido sobre la manta. La pared estaba repleta de fotos en movimiento, en las que salían dos gemelos pelirrojos. Sintió una pena enorme al ver a ese chico sonriente que le guiñaba un ojo, con toda la vida por delante. A su vez, le recordó a Andrew y a Nicholas, y pensó lo terrible que tenía que ser perder una parte de ti mismo.

- ¡Ted¡No tengo todo el día! –exclamó Victoire.

- Oh, sí, perdona –se disculpó Teddy – ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Victoire mantuvo unos segundos de silencio, sonriendo para sí misma.

- ¿No tenías tanta prisa? –inquirió Teddy, levantando una ceja.

- Ah, está bien… Pero no debería contarte nada porque has pasado de mí.

- Ya te dije que lo sentía, Victoire. De verdad.

- Bueno… –dijo Victoire, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. –Verás, es sobre Martin Thomas.

- ¿Thomas? –exclamó Teddy. No se esperaba para nada que saliera ese tema. – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me he enterado de que le expulsaron en su primer año. Iba a Dumstrang.

- ¿QUÉ¿Expulsado… de Dumstrang? –Victoire asintió. – ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- He investigado por mi cuenta –dijo la chica, sin darle importancia.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Teddy con admiración. – ¿Y no sabes por qué le expulsaron?

- Ni idea –repuso. –No he podido encontrar más datos sobre él.

Dos semanas después, Teddy volvió a casa con su abuela y el verano pasó sin más acontecimientos. Durante ese tiempo había enviado y recibido un montón de cartas de Andrew y Nicholas, que se encontraban de vacaciones. También le había escrito Amelia, aunque ella no puso tanto entusiasmo en la nueva información sobre Thomas.

* * *

Como cada uno de septiembre, Teddy se encontraba en la Estación King Cross, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, para comenzar su tercer año en Hogwarts. Buscó a sus amigos entre la gente, pero no les encontraba. Podía ser que ya se hubieran metido en el tren, ya que él había llegado un poco tarde. Caminó por el pasillo del tren mirando hacia los lados para ver si los encontraba y de pronto chocó con alguien.

No se había acordado de ella en todo el verano, pero al verla volvió a sentir esa sacudida en el estómago.

- ¡Lo siento! –dijo Teddy, agachándose a recoger el libro que había caído al suelo.

La chica de Hufflepuff le miró sonriendo y contestó "gracias". Teddy tuvo el breve impulso de preguntarle su nombre.

- ¡Sarah! –exclamó una voz. Al momento salió otra chica de Hufflepuff del compartimiento. –Te estábamos buscand… ¡oh!

- Sí, voy. ¿Ha llegado ya Emma? –después se giró hacia Teddy –Hasta luego. –Y las dos se metieron en el compartimiento.

- ¡Eh¡Que estás atontado!

Su amiga, Amelia Forbes, se encontraba delante de él chasqueando los dedos. Le condujo al último compartimiento del pasillo, donde estaban sentados Andrew y Nicholas, comiendo grageas Bertie Botts y ranas de chocolate.

- Me lo he encontrado en el pasillo mirando al infinito –informó Amelia. Teddy le miró con reproche.

- ¿En quién estabas pensando, eh, Ted? –dijo Nicholas con una risita.

Pasaron el viaje comentando el verano, los viajes a Hogsmeade que iban a hacer y las asignaturas que iban a cursar. Todos habían elegido Adivinación, aunque a Andrew le hubiera gustado coger más asignaturas. "Ojalá tuviera un giratiempo", murmuró. Cuando al fin llegaron a la estación, buscaron a Martin Thomas entre la multitud, pero no lo encontraron. Teddy se preguntó si lo habrían vuelto a expulsar.

En el Gran Comedor tampoco había rastro de Thomas. Inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff, buscando a Sarah. La joven se encontraba entre sus amigas, riendo a carcajadas por algún comentario de una de ellas.

De pronto se sintió observado, y sorprendió a Victoire mirándole de reojo con una extraña expresión en el rostro, parecida a una mueca de disgusto. Aunque seguramente gura su imaginación (producto del cansancio), porque segundos después la joven Weasley hablaba tranquilamente con una compañera de su curso.

* * *

Siento la tardanza. Muchos exámenes y trabajos :(


End file.
